The present invention relates to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material and, more particularly, to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material wherein a variation in minimum density of a light-sensitive material is small and a change in photographic properties in a running processing is small.
With the recent progress of silver halide emulsifiers, it has become possible to obtain satisfactory sensitivity and image quality regardless of small total coating amount of silver of the light-sensitive material.
As the coating amount of silver of the light-sensitive material decreases in such way, there arises a problem that it becomes difficult to detect the light-sensitive material for the purpose of feeding the light-sensitive material in an automatic processor or a camera
In case of the detection in the light-sensitive material of the automatic processor, infrared rays, which doe not cause exposure of the light-sensitive material, are used. It is considered that, when the total coating amount of silver is decreased, the transmittance of infrared rays due to the light-sensitive material increases (infrared density of the light-sensitive material is lowered), thereby making it difficult to detect the light-sensitive material.
JP-A-8-179460 ("JP-A" means Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application) suggests a light-sensitive material wherein the total coating amount of silver, i.e. amount of metal silver is 3.2 g/m.sup.2 or less and the infrared reflectance at 750 nm is defined as a means for improving the feeding property of the light-sensitive material of the camera, sharpness and desilvering capability.
When this light-sensitive material is used, the effect of improving the feeding property of the light-sensitive material of the camera, sharpness and desilvering capability is exerted, but an improvement of a change in photographic property in a running processing has been desired. In case of some cameras, accurate feeding can not be performed, rarely.
In order to increase the transmission density of infrared rays of the light-sensitive material, for example, the coating amount of black colloidal silver of an antihalation layer may be increased.
However, when the coating amount of black colloidal silver of the antihalation layer is increased, there is a fear of an increase in minimum density (fog density) after a developing processing, an increase in variation of the minimum density with a variation of a processing, and processing unevenness. Therefore, there was a demand for improvement.